halofandomcom-20200222-history
Oddball
.]] in Halo: Combat Evolved.]] For other uses of Oddball and Skull, see here Oddball is a multiplayer game-type featured in the Halo series. The objective is to locate the Skull(s) on the map and to maintain possession of it for the longest period of time possible. The default settings allow the game to be a free for all with one Skull on the map, which you need to have possession of for two minutes in order to win. This game can be played as a Rumble Game or a Team Game where the highest score of the lone player (Free-For-All), or on a team's accumulative score, chooses the victor(s). Normally, a player who has the Oddball is the immediate target for the other players, which is what makes Oddball an extremely fast paced and fun game-type. While a player has possession of the Oddball, they cannot wield their weapons or throw grenades. However, they can still melee opponents with the Skull, which normally inflicts massive damage. The settings for the game can also be altered to make it more interesting. For example, the player with the Oddball can go invisible or can be slowed down. The number of Oddballs on the map can also be changed. Oddball in Halo 3 is the same and looks just like the Skulls of Halo 2. Included Variants 'Oddball' *Get ready for a classic game of free for-all Oddball. Hold the ball for 2 minutes to win. 'Rocketball' *This game of Oddball with nothing but rocket launchers is a real blast. Control the ball for a total of 1 minute to win. 'Swordball' *Tense rounds with swords and no motion sensor. Control the ball for 30 seconds to win a round. First to 3 wins, a very deadly game. 'Team Ball' *Up to 8 teams can go head to head in this game of team oddball. First team with 2 minutes ball control wins. 'Low Ball' *Team Oddball with a twist. Everyone on your team must hold the ball for at least 30 seconds to win. 'Fiesta' *An odd game of ball with random weapons. Earn 2 minutes control time to win. 'Ninjaball' *A Halo 3 variant that grants the Oddball Carrier with more speed and less gravity, but cannot take as much damage. Trivia *Oddball, is derived from Marathon's "Kill the Man With the Ball". *The Skull itself is from Halo: Combat Evolved's early development: when the player goes to rescue Captain Jacob Keyes in the level Keyes and discovers that he has been consumed by the Flood, the Master Chief was to burn through the Proto-Gravemind biomass and pull out Keyes' skull to get his neural implants. However, this was cut due to the Flamethrower being removed, and possibly the burnt skull being too disconcerting to present in the game as well. The design of the skull was apparently kept for the Oddball skull, as a Command Neural Interface resembling that of Captain Keyes, can be seen on the base of the skull. *The player holds the Skull in a different position in every game. The exact reason for this is unknown, but is more than likely artistic liberty. *Just like in campaign, the Skulls have numbers (though difficult to see) on top of their head. *In Halo 3 multiplayer, if you melee an enemy with the Oddball it is an instant kill, however, in MLG rules it takes two hits to kill a player with the oddball. *It reacts to weapons when fired upon. For example, if you shoot it with a Pistol, it will pivot. In contrast, objects like the flag will remain inanimate no matter what. *Inside the skull is a small Marathon symbol. *If you drop the Oddball, the side with the eyes will always be opposite to you. *If you jump over the Oddball (as in just above it), you will still have the Oddball. *The Oddball is similar to the Halo 3 campaign Skulls. *Getting 3 Oddball kills on a Legendary Map unlocks the new Alas, Poor Yorick achievement. *An oddball melee kill is usually an instant kill, where as the campaign skulls only do as much damage as a regular melee with a common weapon. Tactics *In normal rules, the Oddball will kill in one hit, thereby acting like the Shotgun. Therefore it is a good idea to camp corners. *Bubble Shields are particularly good for camping with the ball. *In team matches with every oddball on your team, its better to stay together. So that way its easier to protect the Oddball(s). *In Team Oddball when one of your members or even you get the ball, it is a good idea that you take hold of an area that is easily defendable depending on the amount of members you have on your team. Related Pages *Team Objective Category:Rulesets Category:Oddball Variants